diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/10 May 2018
23:50:19 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:32:06 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Test 01:32:24 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 01:32:33 Works 09:29:21 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:08:18 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 10:08:24 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 10:08:36 hi 10:08:40 henlo 10:08:52 how life being 10:09:00 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it is nice 10:09:10 good to know 10:09:31 nic 10:10:12 so.. am i missing anything 10:10:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" wtf 10:10:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" xd 10:10:57 go to discord to see it 10:11:03 to see what? 10:11:03 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" "level 0 lad" 10:11:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" yes 10:11:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" its supposed to be landmine 10:11:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" is this Ursuul speak 10:11:51 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" that latency tho 10:12:50 ikr 10:30:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:31:22 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 12:27:53 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 12:28:06 I love how yotta and yocto mean either huge as fuck or small as shit 12:28:10 seriously 12:28:29 hmm 12:29:18 the best pc could be 1 Yottabyte and be 1 Yoctogram/Yottameter 13:04:50 https://soundcloud.com/user-949431353/ambience-1 13:04:53 ambience ftw 13:08:16 creepy thing about the hl2 zombies 13:08:23 normal zombies are well dead before being undead 13:08:27 poor guys here arent creepy 13:08:30 they're just sad 13:08:32 and painful 13:08:45 you're litterally being muffled with a parasite while it slowly eats you forcing you to live 13:08:51 no wonder the zombine pull out a grenade and hold it 13:09:00 they want to fucking stop it by any means neccesary 13:09:01 like 13:09:10 you CLAW OPEN YOUR DAMN RIBCAGE 13:09:15 thats how they feed 13:09:20 of course they want to die quickly 13:09:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" literally no one cares 13:09:33 nobody else cares about pvz either 13:09:35 but here we are. 13:09:45 am is into hl2 and portal 13:09:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" do you see me ranting about pvz daily in here 13:09:49 no 13:09:52 i'm not either 13:10:01 i'm just satting not so obvious facts 13:10:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" press x to doubt. 13:19:55 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 13:19:56 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 13:34:59 -!- Colescharer has joined Special:Chat 13:35:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 14:22:00 bigibAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 15:04:23 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 15:04:36 hey, i am pigeon hater 15:04:51 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" why do you hate pigeons though 15:05:21 Oh, no pigeon invasion 15:05:34 Pigeons colonizing multiverses 15:05:49 Pigeon empire attacking the Earth 15:06:06 Our Good202 level 1 - Pigeon Hater 15:06:25 need kill pigeons 15:07:56 Multiverses were full of pigeons. 15:08:17 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:10:06 Pigeon empire was type omega civilization. 15:20:16 need this kardashev scale begin 15:32:59 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 17:39:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hey khish 17:39:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" 17:39:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/418505170314592261/444191658934796289/unknown.png" 17:39:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" my tank of choice :3 18:27:57 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Make that a boss 19:11:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" this is literally rindeeyr's example of Relativity 19:12:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" oh and its his toolset he uses to fix tank problems 19:55:54 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 19:57:30 Hello. 20:39:53 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 20:41:35 my ��' mother sent me to bed and the sky is not completely dark in the UK. �� 20:47:26 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 21:39:59 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 21:43:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" wtf 2018 05 10